1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to picture display devices and, in particular, is directed to a picture display device which can display different types of pictures on a display apparatus, such as a television receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The standard television receiver is used to display the television picture received from different television broadcasting stations. It can also be used as a monitor to display an image picked up by a camera if the corresponding information signal is supplied to the receiver's display circuits. While it is desirable that the normal television picture be the fundamental picture, that is, presented first whenever the television receiver is turned on, the use of the television receiver could be greatly expanded to make available many other forms of information, each involving a different type of picture display, by supplying other appropriate information signals are supplied to the display circuits.
For example, many television broadcasting stations transmit a current time signal at certain times of the day to create a corresponding display on the picture screen. This display might appear as "9:00 A.M.". While this is only done at certain times, it may be convenient to the operator of the television receiver to have a current time display whenever he wishes. Advantageously, this current time display could be superimposed on the normal television picture, so that it would not interrupt television viewing, but rather would enhance it.
Another possibility for a new picture display stems from the wish to pre-program television program selections so that the operator will not forget to watch a program he wishes to see. For this purpose, a channel reserve timer, such as those conventionally used in video tape recorders, may be provided in the television receiver which can store the reserved channels and times and thereby control the operation of the television receiver during the reserved times. Usually, however, the information is inputted by actuating keys on the television receiver, and there may be no provision, after the fact, for easily confirming the reserved times and channels. Consequently, it would be advantageous to provide a display of the reserved times and channels on the picture screen of the television receiver. Not only would this serve as a convenient reminder for the operator, but it would also present the information to be checked for accuracy.
A third type of picture display could be used in conjunction with a channel block. A channel block will prevent the display of the television picture for a particular channel at a particular time so that children may not watch undesirable programs or programs late at night without supervision. The times and channels of any such undesirable programs may be learned in advance from T.V. listings. It would be a very desirable feature for the adult operator to block a particular television channel for a predetermined period of time by presenting a different type of picture on the picture screen rather than the normal television picture.
When such a plurality of different types of pictures are available for display on the picture screen of the television receiver, it would be very convenient for the operator to be able to step through the different types of pictures sequentially by repeated operation of the same key, either on the television receiver itself or advantageously on a remote control commander.
However, a picture display device which can display these different types of pictures, such as the current time display, the channel reserve display, and the channel block display, superimposed upon or in place of a normal television picture, is not presently available.